Emo Bella
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: Bella Never met Jacob. She moped around and became EMO. When Edward returns will she take him back? Or will she find that she cant take life any more and run away? *More inside *** FINAL CHAPTER NOW OUT!
1. Bad luck come true

**I Do not own Twilight**

AN: Emo means emotional. This story in some ways reflects how I feel. But some is made off of people I know and how they feel. I do not want any one saying this is so fake. It is not. This is how I feel inside and many others feel too. I my self am not a cutter I do not cut my self. Never have and never will.

-EmoNaom1901-

* * *

1: Bad Luck Come True

BPOV:

I can't take it any more! Every thing I own reminds me of him. My window, my bed and even my tan sweater. Why did he leave me why?

Life pretty much stinks. But one thing is certain the world is filed with misery and pain, too much pain to handle. I look down at my scared wrists and, know I am only to blame.

I can't stop though. No I just cant I hurts too much to stop I need my scars for comfort. No one likes me. I am known as Emo Queen in school. All my friends abandoned me. I guess that is my fault too.

I sit in my corner behind my couch so Charlie wont see me if he comes in. I roll up my sleeve exposing my arm. I Start scratching my arm hard with my long nail leaving long red marks behind.

Just then I hear something at my window. What ever it was it was now in my room. I look to see what it was. But it was too dark to see anything or whatever was.

"Bella?" I heard a voice ask. No it couldn't be him could it?

"Edward? Why are you here why?" I cried suddenly bursting into tears.

"I came back Bella. You didn't really think I would leave you forever did you? I Said I loved you and only you. Didn't you believe me?"

"Well……… Actually…. No I didn't. Well I did but I thought. You loved me too much to leave. So on that account I came up with whole lot of excuse of why you left." I whispered barely catching my breath. "Want to hear them? Or do you want to do something else?" I snapped at him, surprised by my sudden tone of voice. I had never been mad at Edward. Disappointed but not necessarily mad. Not even the day we "met".

Edward's warm velvet voice made me come back to reality.

"Bella. Listen to me. Please I love you. Will you ever forgive me? I left because I thought I was ruining your life. You know………..I wanted you too be able to grow up, have a family, maybe even kids. I want you to be happy. I wanted you to live the life I could never give you." Edward chocked. Stuttering on the last few words.

How could I stay made at him like this how? He wanted me to be safe. But He had let me down and I can't let him win. Can I, I was defiantly going to consult Alice.

I was about to answer when I heard my window shutting. He was gone into the night. It was like he had never been in my room. _Like he had never existed._

* * *

**tell me what u think**


	2. devastation

* * *

I would like to thank xoxoxtwilightxoxox 

for being the first to Review.

I do not own Twilight. (I may as well go and cry now) XD

-EmoNaom1901-

* * *

2: Devastation

BPOV

Dam Edward. Dam him. It is because of him that I am like this. The one with no friends. Wearing a ripped Good By Kitty t-shirt and black jeans. It makes me realize that I don't care about what others think. I look down at my scared wrists and, know I am Emo. And it hurts to say it's so. I _used to_ have friends. They all are gone, so is my hope.

_I can't believe he just left_. Too sudden. And all too soon. I start scratching myself until I can see a new line on my leg. Bright red with purple in between.

I must see Alice. She was my friend. Maybe she still is. Just maybe.

I've come up with a plan, to go to his house. I know where it is. Then I will go see Alice and ask what she sees.

Then a new thought comes to me. Will the Cullen's still want me? Edward doesn't. Dam him just dam him. I get up from my spot behind the couch and crawl under my bed and pull out my old beat up duffle bag. I started filling it with jeans and T-shirts, and open my window.

I put my left leg out first then my right. I move one hand on to a tree branch and swing until I can grab it with my other hand. I clime down the tree and start running with my duffle bag. Into the forest. I don't look back. I just can't bring my self to do so.

EPOV:

What have I done? I made her angry. What was I thinking leaving? I was making her so miserable being in her room. I had to leave I just had to.

I want her but I don't think she wants me. And although this was my goal, I hate myself for leaving her in the first place. She doesn't even look like herself. She has scars on her arms and legs. And her clothing was creepy. Even for Bella.

I run back to the house. I must speak to Alice and Jasper. They can help me. Alice –with the future And Jasper –with her emotions.

When I got home Alice was waiting at the door with Jasper holding hands. I glance up Alice and see her wary face.

"She's coming here Edward. Soon. You must think of something to say to her." Alice said. Her voice no more than a whisper.

"How soon?" I questioned.

"Five minuets." Alice whispered.

* * *

Thanx 4 reading

stay tuned for next time


	3. What Just Happend

Sadly I do not own Twilight

Im just gana sit here and cry untill I feel like stoping D

* * *

3.What just happened

BPOV:

I arrived at the front door of the Cullen's house. I am afraid to enter. Mainly because Edward may not want me. You don't have to do this Bella I reminded my self. But I told my mind No. I lifted my scared hand and knocked on the door. Almost instantly Alice opened the door. She pulled me into a hug witch I did not return.

"Bella what happened to you?" She questioned.

I knew it she was going to humiliate me, I should have never come here. "Nothing happened!" I responded in a sharp tone.

"Bella! Why do you have scars all over your body?" Alice growled.

"I told you nothing happened leave me alone!" I cried bursting into tears for the second time today.

It happened all to fast. One moment I was on the ground next I was flying. I remember seeing the trees fly by. The next thing I knew I was in the meadow. This could only mean one thing_ Edward_.

"Bella please talk to me."

His voice came from behind me. But I could not see him anywhere.

"No!" I growled in response to his voice. I was mad at him. He made me like this. I was the one with no friends. He left why should I forgive him?

Before I could react Edward was holding me in his lap. I used to love it when he did that, now I wanted nothing more than to get off.

"Bella…Lovely Bella. I love you. Please forgive me. Don't be stubborn." He hummed in his perfect velvet voice.

"Go away. Now You Don't mean it. And you know it. You will just leave me again. I feel sorry for the next girl you get you hands on!" I shouted trying to pull away.

"Silly Bella there wont be another girl. Just you."

No matter how hard I pulled I could not break free. After a long fight to escape, my body gave in leaving me limp in his arms.

EPOV:

"Alice! Jasper! Rose! Emmet! Get Esme and Carlisle Now!" I hollered holding the limp "new" Bella in my arms.

Esme ran to me and started screaming. "What happened to her Edward?"  
"I tried talking to her and she collapsed." I admitted slowly.

BPOV: (in mind while she is out of it)

Every thing is moving. Black blobs of ice pull me in and out of a lake. The water seems framilier and yet I don't know from where I remembered it. It was like a life movie all about me. I saw myself crying the day Edward left. I saw myself scratching my leg until it bled.

It was torture I saw every painful moment. I screamed but no one was there. I herd a voice coming from deep under the water. It was chanting one line over and over. _"Kill a soul kill a whole." _What was that supposed to mean?

I was suddenly lifted from the water. I opened my eyes and saw a bight room filled with happy things. If this is Heaven then please let me go to Hell.

* * *

**So What Do ya guy think??**

**Ps First one to figure out what Kill a soul Kill a whole means will be metioned in a chapter**

* * *


	4. Nightmares

**I do not own Twilight. I do not own Twilight. I do not own Twilight. I do not own Twilight. I do own Twilight. **

**Yesterday my friend read this story and asked me why Bella won't take Edward back. I said, "Because I hate those stories with Edward coming back and everything is back to normal. Bella in my story is Emo. She is not a baby any more. She doesn't need somebody to lean on."**

_Ps. "Kill a soul kill a whole" Hint in this chapter._

* * *

4. Nightmares

BPOV:

I realize where I am. The hospital. How I got there is a mystery.

I search the room again with my eyes. There on a brown wooden chair is Carlisle. He obviously noticed I was awake because he walked right over to the bed.

"Bella? Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

What did he mean am I okay? Did I look okay? Then it hit me. I must have been unconscious. Then the water was not real. Was it? Because the voice sounded, real to me. I remember what it was chanting. "_Kill a soul kill a whole_"

"Bella? Say something. Are you all right?"

I knew something was wrong. Why is Carlisle here? And how did I get hear?

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out.

This was weird. I looked at my hands. There were no scars. But that was not the only thing wrong with me. They where pale. The color of marble.

"Bella, love. How are you?" I recognized this voice anywhere. _EDWARD_

In a flash the surroundings changed. I was back in the water.

The voice was gone.

I awoke in Edward's arms screaming for him to let me go. I glanced at my wrist. Scared. The way it had been before.

"Let me go. Now." I screamed again kicking Edward with all my strength; he didn't budge.

Life is a cruel place. Full of misery and pain. I feel a need to be in pain.

I do it to survive. It's the only way. This is how I will escape. I will scratch myself in front of the Cullen's. I will bleed until one of them goes crazy. Then when they chase after them I will run. It is a little risky but who cares any more. Every day in life is risky to me.

* * *

**Told you there was a hint. Remember First one to figure what "**_Kill a soul kill a whole"_** means will be in my story. **

Untill next time Byes

**-EmoNaom1901-**


	5. Death Trap

**We Have A Winner: SharnieB. She will be in this chapter and She will stay in the story 4 a long time!**

_DISClAMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, YA I KNOW IT SUCKS. (_

* * *

5. Death Trap

**BPOV:**

I start to scratch a bug bite I had on my arm. Hard. It wasn't long before a small drop of blood ran down from the wound.

I could hear Edward growl out in pain. Then he dropped me. Instantly he ran out of the room. I was now in the floor. Am I crying? No I'm rejoicing. My plan is working.

Alice was next to me; her eyes dark with hunger. I could tell Jasper was trying to calm her down.

I remember the last time Jasper almost got me. But this time he was the one saving me.

Alice let out a low snarl. She broke out of Jaspers grip, darting strait at me. Pushing me to the floor. I know this is the end. I failed. This is my punishment. For being like this, an outcast in life.

Alice's teeth only inches from my neck. I scream for help.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Emmett was grabbing Alice by her neck. Although Alice was strong; Emmett was stronger. With the rest of the Cullen's out of the room and Alice, Jasper and Emmett occupied, I made a run for it.

**JPOV:**

_ALICE_. I should have taken her hunting before. I love her and, it pains me greatly to see her suffer. She hates herself for what she has done. I am trying to comfort her. I know how it feels. I almost killed Bella last time. I sit next to her holding her hand. She is squeezing it so tightly that if I were human it would be broken in more than one place.

"Alice. Don't be sad." I say to her trying to calm her down.

She responded by shaking her head.

The bad thing about feeling others' emotions is felling their pain. In some ways I can say I have emotional problems. Like Bella I guess.

**BPOV:**

I am in the forest. I'm lost. But I don't care. No I am happy. No more Edward, no more Cullen's. I hear a rustling of leaves.

"Who's there?" I questioned.

Before I could get a response, I saw whom it was. Victoria. But she was not alone. No she was with Laurent and a girl I did not recognize. Victoria inched closer to me.

"Don't be afraid, we won't bite." She said flashing her shinny white teeth.

I shuddered, and bit my lip, carful not to bite to hard. I did not want blood in my mouth.

"Why should I trust you?" I stuttered. Digging my nail into my thumb.

This time the girl I didn't recognize spoke. "_Because _we share one common emery. _The Cullen's_"

My face went blank.

Victoria let out a laugh. "_What. _Did you really think _you_ were the only one to hate them? Now did you?"

"Um…. Well I knew you were but…."

"You didn't know there were others." The Unfamiliar girl said, her voice not bothering to hide her amusement.

"Exactly!" I shouted.

For the first time since Edward left I found a place where I might fit in. The girl was right we did share one common enemy.

"So witch Cullen are you against?" I asked her.

"Go on Sharnie tell her." Laurent said speaking for the first time since they got here.

"Alice." Sharnie said with an angry smile.

"Why?" Although I just met Sharnie I could tell we would be great friends. My first _real_ friend.

* * *

SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THE NEW GIRL??  
untill next time by peoples

And Do u like eggs? Yep That was random!


	6. Sharnie's Revenge

_In my dreams I own Twilight. I also own the world and a evil monkey named Paco. So unless this is a dream then I will cry._

Why cant I be her??

Why??

* * *

6. Sharnie's Revenge

**SPOV****:**

"It's hard to explain." I responded pushing my black hair out of my face. I hated this story!

"Oh," she said looking down at her left wrist. "I just thought you would tell me. You know we have a lot in common. The way you dress. And stuff. You could be my first real friend." She begged. Well more like wined.

"Ok but I'm only telling it once. So you better listen carefully. '_The year was 1921 I was in a mental institute because I was in a wheelchair. One day in the middle of May a new girl came. Mary Alice Brandon. To me she looked perfectly normal. But she saw things. And let me tell you they where not pleasant things at all. More like disturbing. But soon after she came, we became best friends. To all the doctor's and nurses we looked like every day kids. Not one's in institutes. I remember the day like it was yesterday. Alice and I promised each other that we would stay best friends. Forever. I trusted her with everything. When she was taken away one night. I was miserable. Nobody remembered her. I even asked a nurse to see her file. But she just said 'Dear we never had a girl named Mary Alice Brandon here.' And when Alice came back a few weeks later, she was not my Alice. No she was different her eyes were red and her body was pale. I guessed she was sick. I asked her where she had been. And she said nothing. Instead she picked me up from my wheelchair and brought me into the woods. There she bit me." _I said pointing to a crescent shaped mark on my left leg. And then continued. _"When I screamed in pain she told me she would stay until I became like her. She promised me she would get something for me too eat, and that she would be back soon. She lied! She never came back." _

_"_I am sorry!" Bella whispered.

**BPOV****:**

Shrine's story was so sad. Like mine. Alice had been my friend. Then she left. But in my story she **came** back. This is so frustrating.

At least I am not alone.

**VPOV****:**

I walk up next to Sharnie and nudge her in the arm. "Tell her the rest!" I said sharply.

"Fine," she said, now smiling wickedly. "Bella, I have a plan a good one too be exact. I will get even with Alice. If you help me I will help you get even with Edward."

"Now, that is a good idea Bella," I said. "So do you except?"

**BPOV****:**

I was not sure if I should say yes or no. A huge part of me was screaming. Yes! Yes! Yes! Look what he did to me. Hurt me over and over again. Okay I will say yes! "YES!" I screamed. I glance at the scars on my wrist. I know I chose the right thing. But What is Sharnie's plan?

"But how can I help? I'm just a stupid wasted human." I say, just loued enugh to hear

"No, Bella your not. They are. THe Cullen's did this to you. look and see what has become of your life. Don't you want it back?? To feel powerful within??" Victoria said.

* * *

Until next time

let the evil monkeys fly!!

-Naom1901-

Ps.

I want you guys to help with the next chapter.

I want to know what you think should happen next.

What is Sharnie's plan.

How will Bella react to Sharnie's plan.

so if ya gots an idea just PM me or review.

* * *


	7. Gone

**So I thought That You should know how Charlie was reacting to the fact that Bella left. So here it is.**

_When pigs start to fly I will own Twilight. So comon little pigs start flying._

* * *

7. Gone

CHPOV:

_Gone_. The word refusing to sink in. Is it my fault? I did nothing to her. She left without a warning. _Nothing_ not even a note. What could have possibly happened that made her leave. What was I missing?  
Had it had to do with the return of the Cullen's? Surly not. She would have been glad to see them. Especially Edward. I mean it wasn't Dr. Cullen's fault they had to leave. I mean it was _his_ grandmother who was sick with cancer. He had to go. As for Edward, well I can only guess why he didn't tell Bells. Maybe he thought he would be back sooner and did not want to scare her.

I pull into the police station's parking lot. As soon as the car is parked I run out of it and in to the station.

"Charlie, you look worried what's wrong?" Chief Bergson asked as I sat down at my desk.

"Bella. She is gone. I went to check on her this morning. She was gone. Her window was wide open. Her cloths scattered across the floor and her duffle bag gone." I choked.

"When was the last time you saw her?" He asked.

"Last night. After dinner she said she was tired so I let her go to her room. This is all my fault I should of checked on her."

"Charlie, I know how hard this must be for you but you got to hold it together. We will put sighs up. We'll even send out a search party if you want."

"Thank you Joe." I managed to say, my voice was filled with fear of losing her.

" You're welcome Charlie." Chief Bergson answered.

The rest of the day moved slowly. The police crew sent out search party's only to find nothing. No Bella. Nothing

Where is she? Where? I have searched her room at least ten times. Only to find that there was no note. Nothing to say where she was. I knew that she couldn't be far. I mean how far could an eighteen year old get in one day? Not vary right? So why am I worrying?

No human could go that far with out a car in a day. And Bella left her car here. So she probably will come back. I have called the Cullen's they said she was not there. I could tell by Dr. Cullen's voice that he was surprised that she was gone. He told me that surly she would come back. I do hope he is right.

I open the door to find Alice and Jasper. I had never met Jasper before. I had only known about him from Bella's disruptions.

"Come in Alice, Jasper." I said motioning them inside.

"Is it true? I she truly gone?" Alice asked her voice filled with pain.

"Yes." I chocked.

"Jasper and I wanted to tell you that we will help you find her. Edward will to but at the moment he is sulking in his room from the news."

"Thank you Alice, Jasper. I vary much appreciate this."

* * *

SO WHAT DID YA THINK??

Gots any ideas then tell me them and maybe I will use them

Untill next time let the Bananas fly free


	8. Findings

AN: If you haven't read my other story Midnight Solstice I suggest that you do. It is Sharnie's Story. _The WHOLE THING_.

**Well,Pigs still Aren't flying so I SITILL don't own Twilight.…Darn...…So close!**

* * *

8. Findings

**APOV**:

Idiot that is what I am. An idiot. "Jazzy! Stop it!" I yell at him as he tries to calm me. "I _want_ to feel the pain!"

"No! Alice I wont let you blame yourself for what happened. I love you to much to do that and you know it!" He growled at me in annoyance. I truly did not deserve him. But I loved him too much to give him up.

I nodded. "Um…Do you think we should like… Well… look for her?" I asked him in a hushed tone. If we were going to find her it would probably be best not to get the whole family involved.

Jasper did not respond with words only with an agreeing nod.

**BPOV:**

I opened my eyes to see snow all around me. I don't remember getting here so I must have fallen asleep on the way. I looked to see who was carrying me. It was Victoria. Her stone arms held me tightly as she began to run, with Sharnie and Laurent close behind. When she put me down a new thought came to mind. Where am I and, what am I doing with them? Did they seriously want me? Nobody wants me. I'm a freak. That's right a big freak. If someone did want me they would have never left. At all.

If you ask me how it made me feel when he left, I would answer by saying 'I did not feel sad, I felt angry and rejected.' How did any one care about a girl with scars all over herself? How? It just doesn't make sense.

But hey, who would have thought that the vampires that I once hid from now were the ones helping me? Not me that's who. Maybe it was because of whom I was that made me wanted by them. A _Cullen hater_. Like Sharnie I was angry. We are so vary much alike. Although she is more to the 'Goth' side and I guess I am more 'Emo', I can see a friendship building there. I run over a picture of Sharnie in my mind. Her small pale body, her black and pink hair and her gothic cloths. To me she looked more like an angel then any of the Cullen's ever did. Definitely more then Rosaline did. It was not her beauty than made her look like an angel, but her elegance and grace. It was fierce as if she was ready to rip someone's head off for no reason what so ever. I envied her greatly for this.

"Victoria?" I asked, my voice bouncing from the movement. "Where are we going?"

I couldn't see her face but I'm sure I heard her laugh. But she did answer my question "Whistler Canada. Sharnie has a house their. But of course it's not like she goes there much, only when she wants to. But believe me that is hardly ever. Can't blame her though wouldn't want to be stuffed up in a house like either."

I had never been out of the U.S so Canada is like a big thing.

* * *

So...DId ya like it??

Comon I know ya did.

Untill next time Shalom (that is Hebrew 4 Hi, Bye and Peace)

-EmoNaom1901-


	9. Memories

I want 2 thank evr1 who had reviewed the story and to evry1 who is reading this right now! U guys rock!

**Disclaimer: Hmmm... Its been like a week and pigs are still not flying! so on that acount how bought when It rain jellybeans?? **

**_Wait what that is still not going to happen? Fine then I will just keep on trying to get pigs to fly!_**

* * *

**9. Memories**

**EPOV:**

Jasper and Alice are the only ones who aren't thinking about Bella. Kind of weird if you ask me, you would think they're up to something but maybe this is just too much for them to think about. I mean Alice won't even _shop!_ She says it reminds her of Bella. And Jasper, well that's just it, he just follows Alice around calming her as if he didn't she would surly explode. Well to tell you the truth everyone but Rose is sad. But hey that's just the stuck up brat she is. She never even liked Bella.

The name burns in my mind. Should I try to find her? I'm not sure yet. I asked Jasper and, he said Bella would come around when she is ready. I can only fear that she may never come around.

Going against Jasper's advice I run through the entire town of Forks. No sign of Bella. No sent. Nothing. This was not good. Not at all. If she was not in Forks……………….. No how would she get out of town over night. Especially since she did not have a car with her?

**BPOV:**

As we approached a clearing in the snow-covered woods, I could see a faint glow in the distance. The closer we got the brighter it got. At last I realized what it was. Lights. _We were there. Sharnie's house. _

It was nothing like the _Cullen's _house. (How I hated saying that name.) Instead of having a wall of glass it had a stonewall. The house was built right by the side of a stream. It had two stories and had had a big wooden front door. It was plain but that was what was nice about it. The stone and wood house was brown and gray with dark black shingles. The windows had white shutters. It looked about sixty years old.

I could only guess how it looked inside. And yet for the moment everything was perfect. I finely felt as If I was truly wanted and belonged. Not a misfit. We were all bonded together by a hate. _Cullen haters. _

**SPOV:**

Bella just stared in awe from her spot on Victoria's back. She must have liked it. I remember when I first Joined Victoria. '_Back then it was just her and James. Another reason I hate the Cullen's. James was like a father to me. He thought me things. Victoria thought me how to hunt. _

_Then the day came when we where hunting somewhere in Canada. We had come across a stone house. Before we were able to go any closer an elderly woman stepped out of the house. It was to dark for her to see us but we could see her easily. I instantly recognized her face. It was much like mine. Well at least before I had changed. The more I had_ _looked at her the more I realized who she was. My mother. She was the one who had left me on the steps of the institute when I was two. Abandoned me and never cared to come back. _

_"Victoria," I said. My voice no more than a wisher. "That…lady over there…well…she was my Mother."_

_James's face flashed a wicked smile. The one he had on before he approached his victims, his soon to be meals. _

_I instantly understood what he was trying to say. He wanted to hunt. And she would be his dinner._

_Victoria gave me a reassuring look. _

_I was not one bit sorry for my mortal mother. After all she deserved it. She left me. Like Alice had. _

_When James was done with her, we all had decided to take the house. It would have been a shame not to take it. It would just be forgotten if they didn't.'_

As I snapped back into reality I could hear Victoria's voice ahead of me. "Sharnie? Are you coming?" she said as she opened the wooden door with Bella still on her back.

* * *

So how did ya like sharnie's memorie??

D

So untill next time I will still be trying how to own Twilight.

Damit Still not raining Pigs or jellybeans ! XD

-EmoNaom1901-


	10. Missing

I do nOt own anything! NOt even Sharnie! If I said I own her then...(SharnieB walkes in with a fether) No not that! Anything but that! (SharnieB tickles me) Nooooooooooooo!!

OKay now thats out of the way hesres the next chapter. D

* * *

**10. Missing**

**BPOV:**

Victoria pulled me off her back and, set me down on a plain blue couch. My hands were stiff. Probably due to the fact that I had not done that since I was with _him_.

Dam it; he is taking over my thoughts! I hate him to death. So why wont he get out of my head?

I look around the room and am shocked. The walls are dark blue. Making the room seem smaller than is really is. Why would they want it to look smaller? In the corner was a small stone fireplace. Above that was a picture of Sharnie Laurent Vitoria and James, printed on a huge canvas. I stood up and went over to the fireplace. I took a closer look at the photo. In the back row were Victoria and James, Laurent was in the middle and Sharnie was in the front. The smiles on all their faces told you that they were a family. A happy one.

Dam it! Charlie must be worried sick! Nahh…. He wont miss me no one ever misses me. That's just the way it is. Never noticed, never missed.  
"Sharnie, Take Bella to your room." Laurent said, his voice barley loud enough to hear. But I managed nevertheless.

As I followed Sharnie up the narrow wooden staircase I wondered lay at the top. Even though I trusted Sharnie, I still was nervous to see her room.

When we reached the top of the stairs there was a little platform, with three doors standing on either side. She led me into the middle one, a black door with a pink skull and crossbones sticker on it.

I looked down at my hands, red and sweaty clenched fists, and nails digging in them.

I looked around. In the corner was a black Mac-book laptop, a black wooden desk. On the back of the door was a dartboard with a picture of Alice on it! Just staring at made me laugh. Maybe I should do that for Edward. Dam Him DAM HIM DAM HIM! I hate him to death! I swear He almost killed me coming back. No he killed me by leaving. Now it's to late for him to say sorry!

Against the back wall was a small couch. Sharnie motioned for me to sit down with her. As I sat down I noticed that her hands were not empty. No they had an old yellowing newspaper in them.

"Why do you have a newspaper with you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Look," She said pointing at the front page.

Sure enough was a headline reading: **ONE DEATH ONE MISSING. Under it was the thing that caught my full ation. : **_**Dead, Marry Alice Brandon age 19. Sharnie Bethany Carton, Missing since August 15. If any one see this girl pleas report the local police department immediately.**_** : **Under that was a black and white picture of her.

"How?" I asked her in complete shock.

"Alice was not as smart as her creator. She did not bother to destroy my records." Sharnie whispered.

She got up and put the paper on the desk. Picking up yet another one paper. Bringing it back

To the couch, handing it to me.

The headline on this one Said: **MISSING GIRL DECLARED DEAD. Under that said, **_**Sharnie Bethany Carton missing since August 15 1920, declared dead. Services open to all. May 6**__**th**__** 1922 **_

"Yes, Bella I was declared dead! And that's not the worst thing. The police had no way to contact my family. And if they did know they did not bother to care or come. In fact there were only 16 people who did come. All from the institute." Sharnie said with a voice filed with sorrow and misery.

"Were you angry that your family didn't come?" I asked.

"No, they did not love me. Bella they left me on the steps of the institute when I was two."

* * *

So? Wachya think...

Wait...let me guessU want to know when Alice and Jasper come looking for her.

I was right?

WOW!! okay I promis that Jasper and Alice WILL be in the next chapter

-Emo Naom1901-


	11. Thorns

I give up! Pigs are not flying and its not raining Jellybeans! So Now I am mad! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. So ya I STILL DONT OWN IT

* * *

**11. Thorns**

**JPOV:**

We have been running for over an hour. The escape was easy. I mean all we had to do was wait till the rest went hunting. Bella's sent is beginning to fade.

And because of that Alice is getting worried and no matter how much calmness I send her it wont help! She can see if I'm going to use it and just grabs me and threatens to go on a killing rage if I do. (Not a usual Alice thing at all.)

**APOV:**

"Hurray up Jazzy!" I growl at him. Gosh he is so DAM slow! I mean how hard is it to run ninety-five miles an hour? Seriously!

"Alice! Can you slow down? We'll never be able to follow the sent if we don't go slow!" Jasper replied. Okay it was more of a laugh, but still…

**BOV:**

Sharnie pulled me down the stairs. Throwing me on to the blue couch with her, next to Laurent and Victoria.

"Bella, as you may notice, we do not want any one coming after you. But we all fear they may have already. For this reason we need you to tell us how to play with the psychics mind," Laurent said deviously.

_Alice. Revenge. I suddenly knew exactly how to do it. Yes! This was going to be fun._

_And Sharnie would no doubt love to help! _

**APOV:**

As I slowed down for Jasper I lost all track of thought as a vision came rushing in.

_A girl around fifteen of so was sitting on a bench in a cemetery.She was dressed in a black T-shirt and dark ripped jeans. Her skin was pale, and her hair was black with a strand of pink. She was holding a bunch of Black rose. By the look on her face she was morning a loss. As she stood up she began waking through the aisles of graves. Dropping petals from the roses on each one as she passed. By the time she had reached the last two graves she had only one flower petal left and a bunch of thorned stems. She kneeled down on both knees and began to cover her eyes. She appeared to be weeping. But when she lifted her face she wiped it with her arm and it looked like she was angry. She placed the last petal on the grave before her before ripping of all the thorns off the flower stems. She arranged them on the last grave in the row forming words, "I still hate you__"_

The place in my vision was clear, the writing on the graves, well not so much. And yet I knew the place. I had been there before, that exact graveyard.

The girl had reminded me of someone, though I'm not sure whom.

What bothered me, was the petals and thorns. The girl had dropped on every grave except one. It was clear that she had kneeled down before the second to last grave in the row for a reason.

I would have thought it may have been a friend or parent but the stone was to whethered and worn to be so. So was the one she had written on with thorns. _This did not make sense_. How could a person who obviously was dead long before the girl was ever born hate this person?

"**ALICE!** _Can_ you hear me? What did you see?" Jasper shouted in my ear.

"You **don't** have to yell!" I growled at him in anger. He had interrupted my thoughts.

"Alice, I've been trying to get your atention for five minutes! Please tell me what you say." He said leaning down to kiss me on my forehead.

I nodded and began telling him what I saw.

* * *

Hope ya lliked


	12. Lies

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DID NOT POST SOONER!

I want 2 say It was beacuse of highschool, burt you people would hate me if I did

So I WILL JUST SAY thank you 2 all those people who P.Med me or reviwed me and beged me 2 continue! this is for u!

_YAY!! In my dream last night it was raing Jellybeans! so now in my dream I AM STEPHINE MYER_

but in my dream Breking daws was writin by a girl named amy cuz steph got stuk in the middle of witing! then PACO ATAACTER AMY!!

It was weird

* * *

**12. Lies**

**APOV:**

Dam it! Jasper doesn't understand! How the heck can he not understand? How?

"Jazzy why don't you understand? We _have_ to go to that cemetery! We _have_ to."

_Please say yes please say yes! Come on already Jazzy say yes!_

"Alice," He sat down on the log next to me and placed his arm over my shoulder. "We don't even know who the girl you saw was. How can you be so sure that the girl will even be there? Plus we are looking for Bella. Not a girl you saw in a vision." Jasper finished.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no and no this can't be happing! He doesn't understand it at all!_

"But don't you see? What if the vision has to do with Bella? What if the girl in my vision knows where she is! Come on Jasper!" I stood up and looked down at him. " Please, for me?"

**BPOV:**

"You sure this will work?" Victoria asked.

I nodded.

Wait, Am I even sure? Lets just hope I am right for once.

"Good." She replied before shutting the door.

I waked over to the makeshift bed Sharnie had made for me.

_Ughhhhhhhhhhhra! _I growled, even though no one was there. The reason was just as good as any_. I would have to confront Alice. And where there was an__Alice, there was usually an Edward. …………. Dam him! Just make him go to hell!_

It surprised me how just thinking about him was making me angry!

_I should be over him! _

_No I should destroy him! _

I looked around the room, and spotted the old newspaper that Sharnie had shown me. Though I knew it was wrong to do I picked it up, and stared down at the faded black picture of the girl: _Sharnie_.

**EPOV:**

Jasper Lied! Yes He had to! How the hell could I have been so stupid not to see that! HOW! But this is enough I have been waiting for Bella to come home for who knows how many days!

When we came back from a much-needed hunting trip they were gone! Both Alice and Jasper. They must have left in a hurry because all their stuff was still here, and they left a messy note:

_** We have to leave; my niece may be in grave danger! Please don't come looking for us. It's not important. I just saw Her get into a car accident. And when I told Jasper He though we should save her so my family name could continue on.**_

_** Love**_

_** Alice and Jasper**_

And that is all I know. To me it seems weird Alice never had cared about her newly found family! So why should she care now?

Would I care if it were Bella? Of course I would!

Wait would Bella even want to be helped?

Probably not. But now I'm stuck thinking about her.

Is it true? Dose she really not want me any more? Am I just a useless person now?

I'm going to find her! And when I do I will ask her if She wants me or not.

This is my entire fault though. I left so she could have a normal life. But No! THAT DID NOT WORK! How many girls her age can stay hidden for this long over a stupid thing! I CAME BACK DIDN'T I?

_What if she did not run away? What if she was forced to leave? What if she was kidnapped!_

_**Shut up and stop your moping! Ha it's all your fault! Why, I wouldn't be surprised she ran away! Common… She was just a firkin human! **_Rose thought angrily.

"**No I will not stop Rose! Just leave me alone!" **I shouted.

And with that said, I was gone.

By noon I had no Idea where I was, the only noise I heard was the humming of voices, the crunching of leaves, And the soft thudding of deer.

* * *

All I can say is its coming!!3££

SO IF U READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS WITCH I THINK U HAVE U SHOULD BY NOW UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS  
ITS ON!!


	13. Dark Reunion

I know That You all probably hate me. I know I haven't posted for a long time, even though I knew you were wating for me to do so.

_But I need you to understand that I have writin at least 5 difrent endings( all which have been deleted because They weren't any good) _

_Note:::: this is not the end of the story!!!!!_

_And yeas this chapter is short, but nothing else I wrote would fit in with the chapter._

At this point Do I realy own anything??????

* * *

13. Dark Reunion

APOV:

It was around nightfall when we arrived at the cemetery. I glanced around hopping to see the mystery girl. But she wasn't there. Maybe Jasper was right all along, maybe it was pointless coming.

"Uh…Alice, if it would make you feel any better we could wait for a little longer. Maybe she will come." Jasper said doubtfully.

"I hope so, she seemed so familiar, like this place does." I sighed.

Jasper just smiled back, though I could tell it was just to make me feel better.

Suddenly I heard voices coming. _Yes voices._

_'Looks like the trap worked,'_

_'You never said he would come,'_

' _Never thought about it,'_

_'Well it's too late for mistakes, we'll just have to continue with the blond there'_

It finally occurred to me that they were taking about Jasper and I. And whoever it was they were coming closer. Suddenly Jasper was at my side.

"Only one's breathing." He stated flatly.

Before I could really think about what was going on, mystery girl was there.

"Hello, Alice _what a surprise _seeing you here_." _The girl laughed sarcastically.

"Who are you!"? I tried to scream, but only a small whisper came out.

This only made the girl laugh even more. "Come on Alice, how dumb do you think I am? You cant pretend to not know me!" She said trying to hold back more laughter.

I did not understand ,who was she? And more importantly how does she know my name. "What are you taking about?"

"Seriously! I'm not stupid Alice. You can't just leave me in the forest promising to come back, and all! Did you just think our promise was trivial? In important. Fake? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED FOR YOU TO COME BACK!"? She screamed making the ground shake

The forest? I woke up in the forest!

I seeing flashes of memories, ones that I never knew I had. It was like finding a needle in the haystack but not knowing why you were ever looking for the needle in the first place. Wait a minute…

"Sharnie!" I shouted without understanding what it meant.

SPOV:

"Good job Alice, you finely decided to stop pretending you don't know me," I said sarcastically. "To bad you wont live long enough to chat about the old days." I glared at her.

"Leave her alone!" Jasper growled, getting ready to lunge at me.

"Pathetic!" I laughed. "What do you say Bella?"

Alice closed her eyes and fell backwards.

"Alice!" Jasper screamed as she fell backwards.

Bella stepped out of her hiding place among the trees. "You can't do anything about it_. So stop trying_." Bella stated coldly.

"Bella what did _she_ do to Alice?" Jasper demanded, pointing the accusing fingerer at me.

VPOV:

"Laurent, I'm going out there to help sharnie and Bella. You coming?" I asked him. My voice barely carrying for it was muffled by the sound of crunching leaves. Only we were standing still.

"Victoria, go to Bella and Sharnie. Now." Laurent said in a voice to low for human ears.

* * *

STAY TUNED 4 MORE

I'll Try 2 update sonner But I cant promis I will

Ive been asinged a lot of reports to do and a few projects plus A french test that counts for 50% of my grade this trimester

===Naom==


	14. Fear

I been writing this chapter during babysiting hours After I put the kid 2 bed so I didnt get so much time to work on it.

I do not own anything other than a copy of twilight So tecnicly I own Twilight!!!!

YAY ME!! ( tecnicly )

* * *

**14. Fear**

**BPOV:**

A part of me was screaming to stop this all and just give up and go back to _Edward. Why can't I stop thinking about that Stupid rude backstabbing guy!_

I quickly shook the thought out of my head and looked at Sharnie than back at Jasper who was kneeling next to Alice trying to force all of his energy into sending a bolt of shock into Alice.

All I knew for sure was that what ever happened to Alice a minuet ago was not the doing of Sharnie. Because She looks just as confused as I am. Than what I want to know is what exactly happened to Alice?

I felt something ice cold grab my shoulder, and I jerked around. It was Victoria, and she did not look calm at all.

"Someone is coming!"

"Their not going to ruin this _will_ they?" Sharnie asked worriedly.

"What if it's _**him!**_" I gulped.

"It very well may be, so I'm asking both of you to ask fast." Victoria said in a stern voice.

"Good bye _Alice_." I said in a whisper as I followed Victoria into the trees.

**EPOV:**

I should of know this whole time it was them Victoria and Laurent who kidnapped Bella! How could they? _How could she leave? How! _

I thought she loved me. It's my entire fault too. I should have never left. _Never._

I stop trying to block thoughts from my head.

"_Lalalalalalal Ha if you are Edward I'm not letting you read my thoughts!" _

I tried another one

_"I hope they get away safely. Lets just hope he doesn't come." _ I know that this thought is somewhat about me. I just hope I can figure out the first part.

"_Bella warned us about you! Edward If you are out their Bella doesn't want you any more so just give up. I laugh at your pitiful attempts." _The voice coming from that thought was some ones I recognized Victoria's.

Is this true does Bella really not want me?

I can't believe that she is siding with them out of all people! Her own enemies.

Just than I here a thought from my brother. Jasper.

"_Alice! Alice! __**Are you okay? **__Come on Alice why wont you move! Please get up. Tell me your okay just tell me. Please I love you." _What is going on?

Something is going on there and I need to help Jasper.

**JPOV:**

Alice. My Alice. Wake up! I lean over her little body and kiss her on the for head. Suddenly her eyes opened. But not quiet all the way. Then they shut again.

I lifted her up carefully and cuddled her close to my chest.

My fairy Alice.

I looked at her in my arms she looked so weak. I saw her open her eyes again.

"Alice?" I whispered to her.

She mouthed my name. Then collapsed.

This was getting weird. Vampires cannot get sick.

Vampires do not faint. And lastly Vampires do not ever feel faint and tired. At least not that I know of.

What did they do to her? She was fine before she saw the girl. The girl she called _Sharnie._

And the fact that Bella would ever do such a thing as to go against us! _Such a shame_.

* * *

Wat do ya think so far???/

Tell me what you think should happen next?

WHo knos mabey I might use it in the story!


	15. Seeing through new eyes

WOW SO MANY PEOPLE WANT 2KNOW WHAT HAPPENED 2ALICE

WELL HERE IT IS!!!!!

ps I OWN TWILIGHT

NOt*****

* * *

15. Seeing through new eyes

APOV: (out of it)

I'm not sure how much more I can take! I used to want to know my past. But now that I'm seeing it I wish it would all just stop. It's making me feel week.

_**{Age 5}**__ "Mother! Don't leave me! Why don't you want me? I don't want to stay here with these kids. I want to be with you and Father." _I shrieked.

"_Well behaved girls don't speak out of turn of turn young lady!" _Mother replied angrily. As she got in to there brand new ford.

"_Come inside dear. I'll show you to the girl's room. I'm sure you'll like it here. The children are very nice."_ The old lady told me.

I knew what this place was. It was for kids who's Mother's and Father's didn't want them any more.

_**{Age 6}**_ It's not that I don't like the orphanage, but I miss mother and Father. Time went by and things began to change. Things just went bad from there. "_Miss Grika, I saw it!"_ I cried

"_Darling Mary Alice what did you see?"_ She asked.

"_Blood, lots of it, people laying on the ground, frozen. Dead."_ I sobbed. _"I'm scared."_

Miss Grika was about to say something but I cut her off.

_"There's more. Mother and father are among those people. Mother was pregnant." _Why did she want another child? Was it to replace me?

Miss Grika looked horrified.

More bad things like that came after that.

**Suddenly everything went white. I saw Jaspers beautiful face. Than it vanished, and the memories were back.**

_**{Age 10}**_Soon it was stated that what I saw happened for real. Miss Grika and all the kids here tried to cope. But eventually it became clear that all I saw was death. People started calling me a witch.

Soon it was clear that no one would even adopt a chilled from the orphanage if I were there. And since no one came the money stopped coming. The orphanage was going to have to close unless they did something about it.

The day I turned 10 was the day I left the orphanage. I moved in with my aunt Lilly Ann who happened to be the last of mother's siblings.

Originally there were 3 of them but the youngest Marry died in 1900, 2 years before I was born.

**Once again things went blank then I saw Jasper. No I saw and heard Jasper. **

**"Alice." He said**

**Jasper I tried to say but no words came out. **

**Suddenly I felt week and the memories came back flooding in.**

_**{Age 18}**_ Aunt Lilly tried to ignore my queer ways of life and my horrid visions. But I knew she couldn't take it much longer. It was especially hard on her because she just had her first child. And the fact that Aunt Lilly wanted her newborn to have a happy life, not one filled with horror. Soon She knew it was too hard to take care of me so she sent me to the only place that would take me in. Oak Village mental institute

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY MORE," i shouted. But No one was there to hear me.

Suddenly I understood.

The reason I did not hate being a vampire was because I had no memories of my old life. Nothing to compare it to.

Maybe there was a reason I did no know my past was to protect me. It was better like that.

I tried one more time to stop seeing the visions. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS ANY MORE!!!" I screamed.

Suddenly it all was gone. I was wrapped in Jaspers arms.

"Alice what happened? Are you all right?" He said in a low protective voice. It made me remember the times we spent with Peter and charlotte. I used to laugh when they called him Major. Major Whitlock, I liked the sound of that. I loved how it rolled of the tip of my tong.

"It's okay _Major!_" I giggled as Jasper grinned

"That's Major Whitlock to you!" He deafened.

"Fine," I giggled kissing him on the cheek before snuggling my head in his chest. "If you get to be Major Whitlock then I get to be Mrs. Whitlock!" I mumbled into his shirt.


	16. New Faith

Okay

I brought bak charlies pov a little and stuff

I WANT TO KNOW WHO U GUS THINK I SHOULD LET LIVE AND WHO I SHOULD LET DIE!!!!!!!!!!!

I TAKE UR OPINSONS  
AND PS!!!!!!

I own twilight!

Well at least a copy of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16. New faith

APOV:

I let go of jaspers shirt and looked straight into his eyes.

"Jazzy! I saw it."

"What did you see Alice You never told me what you saw."

"My past, oh Jazzy it was horrid!" I shuddered.

Wait a second my past was like Bella's, the people I loved left me and I was lonely. That must have been how Bella felt, lonely.

But it doesn't make any sense! Edward came back! She should have been happy. Shouldn't she?

"Oh' My Gosh! I know why Bella dose not want Edward any more! It all makes sense! Oh' Jazzy thank you thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Um.. Alice why are you thanking me?"

"Because you just helped me realize why Bella doesn't want to be found!" I exclaimed jumping up in the air and landing on his back making him fall over.

"I'll just pretend I know what you are taking about. Can you tell me why Bella dose not want to be found?"

"Okay here it is, when we left Bella was heart broken. So when we came back she was angry for Edward fir leaving in the first place and refused to be hurt like that again."

BPOV:

I don't know what to feel any more. I kinda feel bad about having to leave Alice back their.

But at the same time I'm scared. Edwards coming to find me. Even in the safety of Sharnie's home I'm scared. Victoria is out hunting down Edward and going to kill him. And I'm alone with Laurent and Sharnie. By the way where is Sharnie?

I ran upstairs and opened the door to her room and what I saw shocked me.

There was Sharnie clutching her head as if in pain, and something vary wrong was happening! From the corner of my eye I saw it! Tears! Sharnie had a single tear on her pale face!

It Was WRONG VAMPIRES DON'T CRY!!

But sure enough she was crying, her face began to flash different colures.

I ran downstairs to get Laurent.

JPOV: All of a sudden Alice did something I would have never imagined possible! She started crying! I knew something was wrong here really wrong here. VAMPIRES DON'T CRY! Suddenly her face began flashing different colors and she began to fade away! Before I could grab her hand she was gone.

"Alice!" I yelled but all I heard was the whistling of the wind.

LPOV:

Bella came running down the stairs.

"Laurent Hurry Something's happing to Sharnie!" She gasped in between puffs of air.

"Bella what's wrong!"

16/**½**

Charlie's POV:

_Gone. It's like she had never been here. Not a single clue to where she may be No report on any one who saw her. It's been over 3 weeks. No word has come from up north or from the west. _

That Edward Cullen boy must really love my girl. 'Been looking for her for a' bought 3 weeks now. Gotten a few calls from him lately telling me where he has looked for her.

But on the good side, we know that from the evidence this case was runaway and not kidnap.

The main evidence is,

Fingerprints on open window match to Bella's.

If this were kidnap there would have been no time to pack up her belongings.

I walk up the stair and into her room and notice for the first time that a cloth bag is wedged between the wall and the couch. As I move the couch the bag fell and spilled out all of its contents. I looked at them. A black composition notebook with a sticker saying do not open and a few lose crumpled pieces of paper. I sit down and uncrumpled a piece of paper. On it was a poem.

'_My life may as well be over_

_For the day will never come_

_To day is not worth waiting_

_For the sun to rise_

_When no one cares about me _

_Or even how it used to be_

_To day is not worth searching_

_For my long lost soul while no once cares or even dares to ask me how I feel'_

Next I open the compassion book to a random page and read.

_'Dear diary, _

_I can't take it any more! Every thing I own reminds me of him._

_Life pretty much stinks. But one thing is certain the world is filed with misery and pain, too much pain to handle. I look down at my scared wrists and, know I am only to blame. _

_I can't stop though. No I just cant I hurts too much to stop I need my scars for comfort. No one likes me. I am known as Emo Queen in school. All my friends abandoned me. I guess that is my fault too._

_I sit in my corner behind my couch so Charlie wont see me if he comes in. I roll up my sleeve exposing my arm. I start scratching my arm hard with my long nail, leaving long red marks behind_.'

I was speechless_. So that's why!_


	17. The chosen

**KILL ME OKAY I KNOW !!!!!!! GEEZ IM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER OR AT LEAST IT SEEM LIKE FOREVER!!**

_**AND YES THE RESULTS ARE IN A MANY OF YOU WANTED A CERTAIN PERSON TO DIE SO I DID IT !!!! READ AND FIND OUT**_

(this in not the last chapter just vary close to it)

**_ I OWN TWILIGHT AND I RULE THE WORLD!!! (Well the Sims2 world but still it counts for something right???????_**

* * *

17. The chosen………

EPOV:

Victoria was getting close to me. But I was able to read her thoughts so I was able to stay Alive! I can only imagine that evil Bella told her to do I swear she is going down!

"You know you can no longer win this fight! What part of _you can't win_ don't you understand! Bella no longer loves you! Give up already!" Victoria shouted!

Suddenly she lunged toward me at lightning speed. Shrieking as she ran.

_It's over……_

SPOV:

_She came Alice came. _Well it's more like I brought her here, but any way she is here.

Now that she is here I'm not exactly sure what to do. I looked into her eyes; she was still week from before. As her golden eyes stared at me I saw that they lacked the gleam that she used to have. Before she left.

Suddenly Laurent burst into the room with Bella behind. "Sharnie? How did she get here?" he asked.

Without looking at him I answered. "I brought her."

But before either one of them could reply I begged them to leave.

Now as I faced Alice I could tell she was not my Alice. Her eyes looked dimmer.

"Alice do you remember me?" I asked her quietly.

She shook her head.

"Where am I" she whispered barely able to keep her words together.

I lifted her face up and stared into her eyes. "Its me Sharnie!" but she only started at me still no understanding.

I was wrong. She did not abandon me, something happened that day.

"I think I know what's wrong with you Alice. Its your eyes."

"Oh' those. There that colors because I don't hunt people." She said meekly.

"Listen to me now! Human blood contains more vitamins then animal, and though we are dead we still need the protein and vitamins from blood. We need blood to live. If we didn't do you think we would need to kill people to get it? What I'm saying Alice is that by drinking animal blood you lose strength, slowly but I does happen. The first things to go are you memories."

She looked horrified. "Are you telling me that I need to kill humans to remember things and stay alive?"

"Yes."

JPOV:

_Alice? Where are you Alice!_

Suddenly I smelled blood lots of blood. _Human blood! _The sent was too strong to stay away, so I ran words it.

As I arched it I almost fell over in shock.

APOV:

I looked up to see Jasper staring at me.

"Alice what are you doing!" He said in a voice almost to low for even me to hear.

"Eating"

He stared at me with a blank stare. I looked at him again and realize that he was suffering. He too wanted the blood.

"Do you want some?" I said getting up to hug him.

He looked away for a second "No I really shouldn't Alice we both shouldn't. Its wrong Its All wrong! Don't you see!"? He said screaming.

I frowned.

Come on it will be just like the old days! Oh' pleas Jazzy I'm begging you." I said giving him a kiss on the lips.

JPOV:

Dam it I tasted the blood! SHIT!!!

She convinced me to do this. Although it does taste amazing.

But still one thing bothers me, why was Alice drinking human blood.

BPOV:

I was sitting on the couch with Laurent when he turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"Bella… Um. I'm not really sure how to say this but your dad is dead." He said looking away.

DEAD HOW!!!!!! I bet it was my fault! I should have never run away!

"He died from a heart attack I guess the stress of you being 'missing' made it hard for him.


	18. The Last one Standing

Im sorry! I know you all hate me. I have not updated in a long long long long long long time.

I just finsihed school on friday. finals are over and I'm free.

This chapter is one of the last chapters in the story. Im thinking of ending it at 19 or 20 chapters.

I'de like to thank all my readers for putting up with me for this long.

Thank you flower123 for staying from the beginging.

vampiregoth11 thanx for being a good freind on both Fan fic and Youtube

CaityCinz Thanx for reviwing and telling me what i needed to clear up.

Thank you evryone elce for reading

EXCLAMIMER i own nothing cept my stuf and MY OC APERING IN THIS CHAPTER.... (oc--Atari from my freind Emma and my story shadow aspects

* * *

**18 The last day standing**

**BPOV:**

He's gone, and its all my fault. Everything is my fault. The reason the Cullen's ever left is my fault. This is the problem with me I have no meaning in life other that to hurt others. I hurt every one who loves me. If I don't leave Soon the people I now love will also be hurt.

Victoria! She has been hunting the dam ass fucking jerk for like 3 days now! What gives?

What's tacking so long. I cant stand to live with him alive, I want him to die. I thought looking out of the attic window.

The attic has become a somewhat room. For me, though I still sleep on the floor in Sharnie's room.

Suddenly I see a flash of light in the sky. It says there for about a second then vanishes.

Suddenly my body feels weird, I turn around to see a tall woman around maybe, 20 standing there. She had orange hair and a black cloak like dress with purple straps. She is holding a gun in her left hand, her baggy sleeves flow over the She is pale. But no vampire pale, it was different her skin was almost see-through.

Then it hit me she must be the angle of death.

"Kill, me. But I beg of you please make it painless."

She looks at me in a awkward way. "Kill you?"

Huh' she's not going to kill me.

She opens her eyes fully reviling a shiny gray pupils. A mist starts to form around her, and then she speaks, "Commander Kiwi, Moetami, Emile! I found her."

A voice comes the air. "Atari. Good work. Now Tell her."

Tell me what! Who was she speaking to?

"Isabella Mary Swan, you have disrupted the peace of this quantum universe. By order of Commander Kiwi: Head of the keepers of this galaxy, I command you to stop this nonsense. You cannot take death into your own hands. You cannot kill the dead. By doing this you are tearing a hole in your galaxy." Her voice sounds so fake, like the voices you hear on TV commercials.

Her metallic gray eyes seem not to sate at anything but just be their.

"I see that your incapable life forms can not understand complex quantum physics, so I'll explain it more clearly. I am a Keeper. My job is to contain balance between the planets. If I fail to stop you the global temperature will either drop or rise."

"What The Hell! He deserves to die! You can't stop me." Who the hell is she! How dare she say that. She never even knew him! I cannot let her get in my way!

"Let me say this once more, incomprehensive fool. Vampires job is to kill humans and other vampires. Humans job to be killed by vampires and witches and to be slaves to earth. What you are doing is disturbing the balance. You are trying to kill a vampire."

"LIAR! I have someone else to kill him!" I shrieked

"Let me explain this. If a witch casts a spell on some one that forces them to kill another, is the witch responsible for the death or is the person she cast the spell on responsible?"

Witches? They exist?

"I guess it would be the witches fault, but how does it relate to me?"

"I am saying that you are like the witch. You had a vampire do your dirty work."

I looked at the woman in horror, my hand sweating and hart racing with fear.

..........................................

"**BELLA!" **

"**ARE YOU OKAY BELLA?" **

_What's with all the voices? Why are they so loud. I open my eyes and see Sharnie and Laurent leaning over me. _

_I try to say something but no words can come out. Its almost like they are being help back._

"**BELLA DO YOU REMBER WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE YOU SCREAM AND PASSED OUT?"** Sharnie asked worriedly.

_Passed out? I passed out, maybe I imagined the woman. But I couldn't have. Could I?_


	19. Awaken… My destruction

The end in here.

The final chapter of Emo Bella

Will Bella be able to finish her plan or will she be stopped?

_**THE FATE OF EXISTENCE LIES IN THE HAND OF A MORTAL**_

_**FIND OUT WHO WINS THE BATTLE**_

_**EMO BELLA: CHAPTER 19**_

_**Online Now**_

i do not own Twilight

geez

**

* * *

19 Awaken… My destruction**

**BPOV:**

No. This is not real.

I have to kill him. It was just a dream. Just a dream!

I got to get up; I have to.

"Bella? Bella? BELLA!?" Sharnie shrieked, her fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist.

Why am I shaking? What's wrong with me!

_Isabella Mary Swan, Remember the fate of every life form relies on your decision. May you accept to stop this or may the end of life as you know it happen. _ That voice! It's that persons voice, so inhuman and fake.

The voice itself seemed to come from inside my head, not from my ears.

**"Stop Messing with my mind! Damn it!"** I shrieked!

I look at Sharnie to see her eyes open wide and full of fear.

**SPOV:**

Bella is really beginning to freak me out. I mean It's not like passing out was her fault but that still doesn't explain why she is acting strange.

She is looking right at me and still it feels like her mind is elsewhere.

Tears are streaming down her face.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO…." Bella yelled putting her face into her hands. "It's not my fault…" she gasped in between breaths. "Just let me go through with this.

Kill me after that; just don't harm any one else… This is my pain."

It now seamed clear that she was not talking to me but to someone else. But who?

"If the world has to suffer because of my actions than kill me." Bella's voice was no more than a pained cry. The attic was silent for a moment then _it_ happened.

Bella suddenly stood up and screamed. "What are you waiting for? Kill me! I beg of you please do it." Tears were running down her face.

**BPOV:**

Why wont she kill me already. It's the only thing I can do to save every one. I can no longer go on living with the burden of others. Even if I killed Edward I would not be able to be happy.

This is me. This is the way I am now.

The truth is that I'm week. And proof I have to really on others for strength. This is where the troubles lie..

More tears begin to stream down my wet itchy face. I can't even bring myself to say it this time.

Please this is my last wish. I beg of your Commander to listen to my plea.

_Granted permission start speaking now. _The voice said from inside my head.

'please Commander, Miss. This is my last wish, I want to die. My wish is the wish of death. I can no longer live without paining others.' I put my hands over my hart and pray for a reply.

_Isabella Mary Swan, you are a vary strange life form. I do not vary well understand you. But nevertheless I will grant your wish. _

**SPOV:**

Tears are coming out of my eyes. Not just any tears though tears of blood.

Suddenly Bella calls out my name.

"Sharnie," I glace at her and nod.

"Tell every one that I'm sorry and that I say goodbye." Her voice was small but full of happiness.

More bloody tears come from my eyes. " I don't' understand." I whisper but it was too late.

Bella smiled before falling forward.

Her heartbeat was dying. 1..2..3......... 1..2........ 1…. Nothing

She was dead.

She spent the end of her life trying to find a meaning to it. But in the end I guess it was not enough.

She died.

Though I knew that someday her life would end I did not imagine it was going to be so soon.

I thought I was going to be able to see her life change.

Grow up.

Find happiness.

But now it's to late. My bloody tears dripping down my chin onto my clothes. The wooden floor stained with droplets of blood.

**10 years latter.**

_**SECTOR 1530.98 **_

"Commander Kiwi?" Atari asks from her perch upon a rock.

"What is it Atari."

_Commander Kiwi looked up, shifting her eyes from the previously affixed planet, Earth. _

"What ever happened to that girl after she died?" Atari asked, as she was counting the number of bullets in her gun silently.

_The commander puts her finger to her lip. _

"That is hard to say. The incident happened 10 years ago. But I would assume that her soul went with the rest of them. For all we know her soul may have already been cleared and implanted in a new body."

"Oh," Atari sighs.

"But remember that is just what I assume happened. We cannot eliminate the possibility that she also could have remained bound to earth by another being. She was such a strange interesting girl. It was a shame she ended it so early on."

-----------------------------

"Commander!, We have confirmed activity on section 5." Emile says through inner-mind communication.

_Section 5. Earth. _

"Miss Kiwi, The activity somewhat resembles the case from 10 years ago." Motami tried to not think about the possibility of reincarnation of the girl in her old body. but it still sent chils down her back. ..........................

_**The end **_

_**

* * *

**_

Im sorry that the end was not a happy one

This story did not call for one.


End file.
